berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 88 (Manga)
Synopsis Void and the Skull Knight only exchange a quick glance after the Skull Knight's attack before the latter continues heading down towards the ground, his horse running along the colossal arm. Several Apostles try to intercept him but, swinging his sword like a whirlwind, the Skull Knight effortlessly kills them. He runs directly towards Griffith, Guts and Casca. Griffith instinctively extends his arm and clenches his hand into a fist. One power bestowed upon him as Femto is telekinetic in nature; the Apostles surrounding the Skull Knight are all forced into an invisible gravity well at the precise location the Skull Knight was only an instant before. The Skull Knight dodges the attack, but the intense gravity forces the bodies of the Apostles into one mass of flesh which evens out into a bloody sphere that shrinks as it spins faster and faster. Griffith stares at his black hand, intrigued by his new powers. When he refocuses on his surroundings, the Skull Knight runs past him and back up the arm, Guts and Casca slung over his horse. Griffith extends his arm once more, but too late: the Skull Knight has escaped through the hole in the sky he created only moments ago. Griffith stares at his hand again, under the watchful eyes of the rest of the God Hand. They are fascinated by this unforeseen turn of events. According to Slan, while the event was unpredictable, it will affect the flow of causality the same way a fish leaping out of water affects the flow of a river. Together, the God Hand usher in an age of darkness following Griffith's metamorphosis into Femto. Outside the giant inverted tornado, Zodd reattaches his limbs, having evidently lost his altercation with the Skull Knight. He does not notice Rickert hiding behind a large rock nearby. With a flash of lightning from the side of the tornado, the Skull Knight is ejected from the world of the Eclipse, carrying Guts and Casca on his horse. He lands directly in front of Rickert and notices him immediately. The young boy screams when he sees the bodies of his comrades, and the Skull Knight catches a glimpse of the elf dust Rickert has in his possession. Dismounting his horse, the Skull Knight tosses the naked Casca and the grievously wounded Guts, both unconscious, to a terrified Rickert. He tells him to see to their wounds, claiming that it is not their time to die. As Rickert tends to them, Zodd steps forward, directly behind the Skull Knight, dwarfing him. The Skull Knight turns calmly to Zodd, telling Rickert not to be distracted. The Skull Knight requests that Zodd postpone their battle until a more convenient time. When Zodd looks to see what has the Skull Knight so preoccupied, he is taken aback when he sees Guts laying on the ground, surprised that he survived the Eclipse. Zodd's reaction comes in the form of a laugh, amused at the impossibility of the circumstances. He accepts the Skull Knight's request and tells them all to leave before the tornado dissipates, upon which all the Apostles within will spill out. The Skull Knight turns to Rickert, who says that for now, Guts and Casca are safe. The Skull Knight slings them over his horse once more, preparing to haul them off to an unknown location. Rickert asks about the rest of the Band of the Falcon, but is told that no others are alive. The Skull Knight does not reveal to Rickert that Griffith is the one responsible for their deaths. The Skull Knight asks Rickert whether he wants to stay with Guts and Casca. When Rickert replies that he does, he is picked up by the shirt and carried off with them. Zodd watches them leave together. He is anxious to see how Guts will live in this new world full of demons and death. Characters in Order of Appearance * Guts * Casca * Void * Slan * Ubik * Conrad * Skull Knight * Femto * Zodd * Rickert